Songs of the Darkness - Lament and Venge Style
by DeathWillNotComeQuickly
Summary: This is my story, but with Lament and Venge in it! Based of SoupUmbry's Welcome to Gravity Falls/ The Darkness. SoupUmbry owns Lament and Venge!


Songs of the Darkness GF Songfic - Lament and Venge Style

"Come on Dipper, let's goooo!" Mabel whined and pulled on said boy's arm.

"I know Mabel, let me get on my shoes," Dipper yanked his shoes on and smiled.

"Ok, now we can go to the bake shop,"

Mabel snatched up her orange cupcake sweater and pulled her twin out the door. She planned on getting the blue icing cat face cupcake. Mabel licked her lips thinking of it's amazing taste.

"Grunkle Stan! We're going to the mall!" Dipper alerted Stan.

"You're using your money right?"

"Yeah,"

"You can go, I'm going to watch The Duchess Approves,"

Dipper blinked. Responding with a unsure OK, he stepped out into the slightly chilly air of sundown.

Dipper and Mabel made their way into town, looking for the mall.

They were unaware of the insane, dangerous person who was trailing them.

Reaching the white mall, Mabel's eyes lit up and she ran inside. Dipper suddenly felt an air of dread settle around him, but he shook it off and stepped inside. The twins looked at a map and found the bake shop on the second floor. Cookies, cakes, and cupcakes lined the walls, and the smell was heavenly. Mabel was at the counter and a blond teen was handing her a blue cat cupcake.

"Yay!" she shouted and ate it in two bites.

Dipper didn't feel like getting any cupcakes, because he felt like something very bad was going to happen. He was getting paranoid.

"OK, let's go!" he said shakily, his eyes darting all around.

He felt as if someone was watching them, someone with evil plans. Mabel waved to the worker and they walked out of the shop- well, in Mabel's case, hopped.

Dipper was getting more and more scared by the second, and it didn't help when he thought he saw glowing red eyes peer at them through the shadows.

A noise seemed to be playing, so Dipper though it was the song they were playing. Then, he realized the music the mall was playing was very different from what he heard. It sounded a little like drums. The drums from horror movies.

Dipper pulled Mabel a little closer to him.

"Come on, let's get back to the Mystery Shack!"

Mabel pushed him away gently.

"Don't be so paranoid, broseph. There's nothing there!"

Dipper still felt unnerved, but he put on a mask of courage. Mabel gave him a metallic smile and bounced along with him, on some sort of self-induced euphoria.

"Song to me songs of the darkness..."

Dipper jumped and yelped at the sudden whisper, causing many of the town's citizens to look at him strangely.

"Come on, Dipper, get a hold of yourself," he murmured to himself.

Yells of fear suddenly reached his ears, and he opened his eyes.

He wished he hadn't.

Someone was moving toward him and his twin, a glowing red figure.

She looked remarkably liked Mabel, but a twisted version of her. A knife glistened in her hand. She had no color, just glowing red outlines. She was wearing a sweater that had a red eye in the middle. Twisted-Mabel's mouth was sewed shut, forever stuck in a smile.

Mabel screamed at the sight and Dipper looked frozen with fear. Even though the shoppers where terrified, they crept closer to see what the Twisted-Mabel was going to do.

A sweet melody escaped from her shut lips.

"Sing to me, songs of the darkness, farewell to heaven, my friend,"

Dipper and Mabel both felt odd after she sang. They felt darker, more sadistic. The shoppers all saw the shadows turn into people. They looked like Dipper and Mabel, but their names were Lament and Venge. Lament was a deep blue color, and Venge was a deep red color. Lament was crying, and Venge was a lookalike to Twisted-Mabel.

The two flickered and disappeared.

Twisted-Mabel would have smiled, if he wasn't already. It was working.

"Come to me, bury your sorrow, temptation, await the condemned,"

Dipper and Mabel were now feeling a pulling sensation. The world was serene, and they smiled a little.

The two dark twins corrupted Dipper and Mabel again.

This time, it took a longer time for the twins to disappear.

"Sing to me, songs of the darkness, farewell to heaven, my friend. Come to me, bury your sorrow, temptation, await the condemned."

That did it. Mabel's heart disappeared, along with her happy aura. Her aura had become red, and evil lurked around her. Mabel's sweater changed to a triangle, and her eyes were the only thing with color on her body. They were red, and were sprinkled with insanity. She had turned into Venge.

Dipper looked like Mabel, except his pine tree hat had become a triangle. Lament had taken over Dipper. He was no longer crying.

Twisted-Mabel smiled. His plan had worked! The meddlesome twins were now Lament and Venge!

Twisted-Mabel disappeared, revealing Bill Cipher.

"Ha! You kids shouldn't have ever found that book! I've discovered a song that lets Lament and Venge take you over!" Bill laughed as the drained twins looked up at him with bloodlust shining in their eyes.

"Remember, the universe is a hologram, reality is an illusion, bye gold!" Bill Cipher disappeared with a cloud of golden red smoke.

Lament and Venge (Those were their new names) looked at the frightened shoppers and then looked at each other. They saw sadistic excitement and bloodlust in each other's eyes; They welcomed the negative feelings with open arms. Lament and Venge's hearts had frozen long ago.

The dark twins smiled and faced the terrified crowd, ready to kill.

* * *

This is based of SoupUmbry's "Welcome to Gravity Falls/The Darkness meme".

The regular one is Songs of the Darkness. I just wanted to do one with Lament and Venge!


End file.
